This disclosure relates to mechanical devices for fastening accessories to articles of clothing, which can be advantageous relative to other devices in the same field of endeavor. For example, certain embodiments of clip devices for securing personal accessories, such as gloves, to the belt or other article of clothing of a user may have an enhanced ease of use, may provide a more secure attachment to the accessories, or both. Other uses, features, and/or advantages of embodiments of fastening devices will also be apparent from the disclosure.
References to the figures throughout the description are for convenience only. Embodiments of the devices, systems, and methods described herein may include one or more additional components or features not illustrated in the figures. Similarly, one or more of the illustrated components or features may be omitted and/or substituted for a different component or feature in any of the embodiments described herein. Furthermore, the described features, structures, or characteristics may be combined in any suitable manner in one or more alternative embodiments.